The Millionaire Matchmaker
by Cupid.Esque
Summary: Sakura Haruno faces the biggest challenge of her career; finding Sasuke Uchiha's soul mate. But let him keep hurting the girls? Nuh-uh, Honey. Not in my club.


The Millionaire Matchmaker

Sakura Haruno faces the biggest challenge of her career; finding Sasuke Uchiha's soul mate. But let him keep hurting the girls? Nuh-uh, Honey. Not in _my_ club. In the words of the many who came before me, if you want to find something you have to stop looking.

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine.

_**The Millionaire Matchmaker**_

By: .

.prologue.

Sakura Haruno was so close to being known worldwide she could almost _taste_ it.

It was like that Very Chocolate Brownie that was always begging for her attention when she waltzed into Panera. Dazzling to look at, dangerous if you end up getting it and utmost importantly, delicious if eaten…

This could be _it_. Her ticket to fame. Catching her reflection in the mirrored wall, she smiled to herself. It was going to be a challenge, no doubt about it. But that was the thing about Sakura Haruno.

She loved challenges.

Looking back at her Apple Notebook's screen, vivacious green eyes framed with thick dark lashes closed she clicked accept. _Congratulations SASUKE UCHIHA, there's a 99.99 percent rate that you are going to find love!_

Bing. Bing. The dancing apple in the corner of her screen notified her that she had one new email.

Click.

* * *

9:15 A.M.

From: Lookin'Sharp1010

To: LovelyLadyLove

Subject: _I'm gonna get right to the point._

So this is going to be quick, promise. Um, don't get mad. Please.

(Shit that just probably gave me away.)

But okay.

I quit.

Love you for always and forever more,

Your BESTEST best friend who gave you those amazing black totally vintage boots last christmas…

Tenten

* * *

9:17 A.M.

From: LovelyLadyLove

To: Lookin'Sharp1010

Subject: _Lock your doors at night from now on._

Oh. My. God. What have you done? I hate you. And life. Officially.

Just…you…_can't…_

Bitch. Its Neji isn't it? I bet you got a new job at a freakin' _Boutique _next to his _High-End Salon _so you guys can be _closer together_…

You have no idea how much you just screwed me over.

I hate you, I'm so screwed. I booked the biggest, bad-boy, the number one hottest, biggest bachelor.

Screw off.

Sakura

* * *

9:19 A.M.

From: Lookin'Sharp1010

To: LovelyLadyLove

Subject: _I'M SORRY! Lovelovelovelove you._

…how the hell did you know that? You're scaring me with the TV-Psychic performance.

And it's not that I'm LEAVING YOU, it's just that it would be easier to commute with my darling Ji-Ji if we were closer location wise. It was his suggestion, and his friend's, friend's cousin's sister's boyfriend's niece's girlfriend got me the job. It would be rude not to accept…

Ever so screwed? YOU'RE GETTING LAID AND NOT TELLING US?

I STILL LOVE YOU, remember the boots?

Tenten

* * *

9:21 A.M

From: LovelyLadyLove

To: Lookin'Sharp1010

Subject: _Your apologies mean nothing, as they are words. TYPED, words!_

I'm that good at my job. Why do you think I do it?

_JI-JI?_

Oh, that is excellent. He is going to be under that name in my phonebook from now on.

As if, any guy should be as lucky.

This project will require intense emergency situation necessities.

And I do love those boots.

Maybe one day you will win back my love,

Sakura

* * *

Tenten looked up at the bright neon sign.

Gothia BANG. The logo was a bright red with two crossed hand guns. Already she could see how working here was going to be tolerable. She was wearing tight black pants and a long sleeved, faded red METALLICA shirt and old, worn down, original black converse.

She walked into the store.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

The multiple bells on the door chimed loudly.

Tenten shifted her feet while they scrutinized her. Finally one of them spoke.

"…ah. Tenten I presume?" the blonde, who had four spiky ponytails and perfectly made up iridescent green eyes walked toward her.

'_How can she walk in those things?' _Tenten eyes her tall, silver stiletto shoes.

"I'm Temari. That's pronounced, Tem-Are-Ee, and this is Kankuro. That's pronounced, Kahn-Kur-Oh." The duo exchanged looks, and slowly their perfect faces broke into identical cat-like smiles.

"Tem, you see her complexion? And her milk-chocolate-and-caramel locks with Pantene Ice Shine?" The man in the purple purred in the blonde's ear. "Honey, we're going to have fun with this one."

* * *

_EMERGENCY STAFF MEETING!_

This could only mean one thing.

Someone's been shitted

* * *

The vivacious pinkette paced back and forth in the glossy meeting room, using one perfectly French-manicured hand to rub her left temple, the other slammed down a manila folder on the polished oak table. Her prided ivory complexion might pay from all this additional stress.

In front of her, her crew was assembled.

_**NEW EMPLOYEE FILES:**_

Shikamaru Nara; Twenty-three year old male, brown eyes and hair, which resembles a pineapple, VP of Matching.

Ino Yamanaka; Twenty-two year old female, long blonde hair-

_(Let it show on the record that it is __not__ dyed)_

(You're not fooling anyone, Yamanaka.)

-blue eyes, relationship with He Whose Head Is Shaped Like a Pineapple, Executive Assistant.

Tenten; **UNEMPLOYED; Office Assistant**

**

* * *

**

"Watch out, it's someone's time of the month." Drawled a voice from the back of the room. "Where's Ten, anyway? Got off her leash again?"

"Tenten is no longer employed with the Millionaire's Club," Sakura sniffed, clearing her throat as she addressed everyone.

"No shit, we all got the email too." Ino Yamanaka sighed, twirling her hair, "This year is going to be hard enough, now we're down one member of the team."

Sakura sat down at the head of the table and folded her hands together, her dark red skirt lifting slightly as she crossed her legs, her white across-the-shoulders satin top showed off her ample chest.

"Shikamaru, you will be our new VP of Matchmaking, Ino you will be Executive Assistant. We have our work cut out for us. We have the _biggest_ bachelor possibly in the world depending on us to find his one true love." Her iridescent green eyes closed.

"You mean…?" Ino gasped, fanning her face.

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

_

* * *

_

Jet black hair, strategically spiked to absolute perfection (no gel, you can't achieve that level of softness with gel, ladies and gentlemen), with smoldering onyx orbs that could make the proudest woman get weak in the knees. He had the face of an angel…the face of an angel, the personality of the sickest bastard rotting in hell, or maybe the devil himself.

And just when any man couldn't be any more perfect, let me bring your attention to his body…

Mmm….yum…

Six-three in height and one-hundred and fifty-three pounds pure muscle, that's right ladies, broad shoulders, thin waist, and what I'm assuming from _People_ magazine, an eight pack.

Sasuke Uchiha ranks a perfect eight billion _point oh_, on Sakura's Hottie Scale.

Note; no one else has gotten anywhere close. SHS.

With the exception of the delicious Ricky Martin…but alas, he is _unavailable_ to the vagina community. The Penis Wielders have stolen another one, girls.

Sigh.

I've got my work cut out for me.

Millions of girls would kill to be with him, he is after _the Uchiha Sasuke._

The problem is, finding the perfect woman for him, and his specific needs.

* * *

Finishing typing up her description, speculations, and questionnaires, she clicked "print" and dusted off her black Chanel leggings with jewel-toned, red sequin tank top. Sauntering over to the printer and grabbing a Cherry Sweettart out of her bowl of Aphrodisiac candy bowl, her red heels clicking in her wake, her viridian eyes wandered to the giant bay windows overlooking the beautiful city of Tokyo. Her office had two parts, a more private part, made up completely of glass windows, and a more welcoming environment with the rest of her Crew, a single cherry-wood desk with a copy of all her records.

"Shikamaru," She tapped the back of her red blackberry, "We'll need auditions for the empty space…"

"Already on it." The brunette drawled. "We've got twenty-five applicants in the last hour."

"Set up the first ten for today, around four. Love you, Shika-kun." Sakura cooed as she hung up.

"_Don't call me_-"

In total, seven-hundred applicants applied.

Gay guys, straight guys, lesbians, straight girls, every kind of person in every shape or form. Sakura being the _Obsessive-Compulsive-Perfection-Bitch_ as dubbed by Ino, she is, picked them all apart until only one stood out, and it only took three days.

Sakura clapped her hands together, gathering the attention of her crew.

"My darlings…meet the newest member of our staff. I expect warm fuzzies all around, because this one's a cutie," Sakura winked. "-I have every confidence in her that she will empower us and help us with this case…everyone, welcome our new Office Assistant, _Hyuuga Hinata_!"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

My introduction to my newest story, based off the show, but my own twists added.

Any questions I'll be sure to answer at the beginning or end of the next chapter. I have a firm idea of what's going to happen, or if you're that anxious, you can PM me and I'll get back to you ASAP. Ages, Sakura is twenty-seven, whereas Ino and Shikamaru are both twenty-eight. Tenten and Neji are twenty-nine. Questions/Comments?


End file.
